


Double Trouble

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	Double Trouble

Double Trouble

#Taeyu

**严重OOC

bgm: Code Kunst — Lounge (feat. Hwaji)

— 我们每一天都努力地生存着，像没有明天一样。

Prologue

刺耳的防盗警报声响彻了新宿街头的夜空。

两个戴着小丑面具的男孩用手上的铁棒打碎了橱窗的玻璃窗。穿着黑色皮衣的那个踏着满地玻璃碎片，手上快速地把橱窗里的珠宝塞进地上的大袋里。站在他身边的同伴拿着录像机拍着黑衣男孩的动作，从面具后发出响亮的笑声。两个人在合作下，很快就把橱窗里的首饰洗劫一空。

穿着黑皮衣的男孩背上黑色旅行袋，一手执起他同伴的手腕，然后跳上那辆被漆油喷成火红色的摩托车，乘着夜风，在那群愚蠢的警察来到之前扬长而去。

因为又干成了一票大的，两人的心情很好。坐在后座的红衣少年一手脱掉自己和前座的人的面具，然后把双手伸向天空。

他闭上眼，感受着拂在脸上的风，在指缝间溜过的气流。

“哇噢李泰容现在我们是富翁了！”

“中本悠太你别这么大声叫我的名字！”

他手上的两个小丑面具像他们骑着的重机车那样色彩斑斓，红衣少年的高声欢呼穿透了夜空，像是向世界喧嚣着他们才是真正的胜者。

年轻的温热血液在两人体内不断循环流动，带着满满的张扬和不羁。

人们称之为年少轻狂。

Scene 1

中本悠太在十七岁那年遇到了李泰容。

两人的相遇并不存在什么英雄救美的浪漫情节。

那年日本的盛夏不知道为什么比往年要闷热。炎热潮湿的空气令人昏昏欲睡，空调却偏偏在这个时候故障。中本悠太坐在教室最后一排的角落，口里叼着支刚削好的铅笔，慵懒的看着老师在讲台上讲着沉闷的江户史。

班上的学生都因为过分闷热的教室而打着瞌睡，即便是年轻貌美的实习女教师也不能为午后的课室带来一点生气。中本悠太抬手扯松了红黄相间的领带，解开了领口第一颗纽扣，然后把视线转向窗外。

果然高中也不是什么有趣的地方。中本悠太想。

直到老师把插班生领进教室，他才打消了这个想法。

插班生叫李泰容，他跟自己一样，因为家里的原因而来到东京读书。可是他跟自己不同的是，他来自比自己家乡更遥远的韩国。这都是中本悠太在听过李泰容自我介绍后总结的结论。

李泰容是个很聪明的人，他在来日本之前已经自学了日语，因此不存在什么语言不通的问题。他知道新的高中不是什么好的学校，有很多不良学生和小混混，他不想别人用他不明白的语言嘲笑辱骂自己，一切都是自尊心使然。

中本悠太是班上的领头，因此他的同桌长期空着。班上没任何别的空位了，班主任就顺理成章地把新来的同学安排为中本悠太的邻座。

中本悠太托着头，吊儿郎当地打量着新同学。对方正安静的收拾着自己的东西，不知道是有心还是无意，他好像在无视着旁边那个人。他看起来很安静，中本悠太想，对方乖顺的黑发和白净的脸庞让他很这个地方格格不入，看起来还像某家乖巧伶俐的少爷。他的鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，干净的白衬衫被熨烫得笔直，整个人一副书呆子的样子。

或许是感到了邻座的目光正游移在自己身上，李泰容一扭头就对上了对方的眼睛。

“てめえ、何見てんだよ?(你这家伙、瞅啥)”

中本悠太听到这个看似乖巧的首尔人口里蹦出来一句有点粗鲁又别扭的日本语，他笑了一笑，露出了口里好看的牙齿。

“我叫中本悠太，多多指教。”

“バカ. (白痴)”

之后在十分偶然的机会下，中本悠太经过家附近的小巷，看见李泰容正一个人跟一群小混混扭打着，他才发现原来这个书呆子很能打，甚至比自己还要能打。中本悠太甚至发现原来李泰容的乖学生模样是装出来的，实际上他跟自己一样都是无心向学的人。

中本悠太懒洋洋的托着头，看着旁边正趴在国语字典上呼呼大睡的人，偷偷的抿嘴笑了出来。

Scene 2

中本悠太窝在床上，把刚刚劫来的那堆珠宝摊开在面前。他把首饰一件一件的拿到面前打量欣赏，嘴里不停呢喃着自己不是当初跟了李泰容的话，这辈子都没可能接触到这么多钻石。

李泰容刚从浴室洗漱完出来就看见中本悠太正窝在床上把玩着刚刚的战利品。李泰容一向懒得吹头发，他用毛巾胡乱地在头上揉了几下，下身随便围了条浴巾就走了出来。他像只猫一样慢慢地爬到床上，赖在中本悠太身上之后就不想动了。

李泰容的手在地上的衣服堆里摸索着，然后在裤袋里摸出一包烟和打火机。他点上了一根，眯着眼睛，一脸享受地吞云吐雾。

“喂，我也要。”

李泰容斜眼，似笑非笑地看着中本悠太。他深深的吸了一口烟，然后抬手捏着对方的下巴就吻了上去。

身上的衣服不知道什么时候被尽数褪去。中本悠太这次主动骑在李泰容身上，两个人面对面坐在床上，李泰容不停出力地顶着胯部，每一下都顶到最深处。这个姿势进的很深，中本悠太抱着李泰容的肩，他扭动着腰，不断喘息着，水蛇般的双臂在李泰容全身上交缠游走。

高潮的时候，中本悠太已经被顶弄得发不出任何声音。他因为高潮而全身颤抖着，他向后仰着头，享受着像潮水般汹涌而来的快感，脊椎骨里窜动着电流般的酥麻感令他的腰软得像大海里的水。李泰容喘着气，看着面前沉醉在高潮之中的人。

极度危险，脆弱又颓废，却美艳绝伦，像在地狱彼岸绽放的曼珠沙华。

李泰容舔舔干裂的嘴唇，趁机会轻咬上中本悠太裸露在空气里的锁骨。

中本悠太知道李泰容不可能就这么放过自己。他像楼顶上那只整天在晒太阳的黑猫那样，慢慢爬到李泰容身上，在他颈间细细亲吻啃咬，准备迎接下一个回合。

夜还很长。

享受这个颓废而癫狂的瞬间吧，我的少年。

在下一个明天来到之前。

Scene 3

高中毕业礼那天，李泰容跟中本悠太都没有在大礼堂现身。

李泰容牵着中本悠太的手穿过重重人群，跑上学校天台。中本悠太顺手把通往天台的门给锁上了。好久以前，李泰容之前曾答应过中本悠太，在两人毕业那天要一起抽他们人生里第一根烟。

还没完全坐下，中本悠太就迫不及待地在李泰容的裤袋里摸着烟盒和打火机。他从烟盒里抽出一根烟放到唇间，然后再抽出另一根放到李泰容嘴里，可是李泰容却伸手把对方口里那根尚未点燃的烟抽出然后一手把它扔到楼下，惹得中本悠太皱着眉头啧了一声。

李泰容熟练地用打火机点燃了唇间的香烟，好像已经抽过很多遍似的。他仰起头，眯着眼，像一只慵懒的猫一般，向空中呼出一阵灰白的烟雾。

“喂，让我也试一下。” 中本悠太推了他一下 “你答应过我的。”

李泰容转过头看着中本悠太，他没有说话，只是深深的吸了一口烟。他突然俯身，吻上了中本悠太的唇。李泰容的舌头有点霸道地撬开对方的牙齿，然后把苦涩的烟雾尽数渡到对方的嘴里。

对于自己不反感李泰容的吻，中本悠太觉得有点意外，可是转念想想，好像也不是什么意料之外的事。他反复感受着口腔里夹杂着些许凉意的烟草味，觉得好像开始有点上瘾。

这次他主动上前，再次吻上了面前的少年。

两人唇齿相接，不断地索取着彼此。

中本悠太躺在李泰容的大腿上，看着面前的人不断地吞云吐雾，口中吐出一圈又一圈的白色烟雾，喷出的袅袅白烟把自己的视线变得模糊。中本悠太呼出一口气，吹散了面前的烟团，才看清了李泰容的脸。

李泰容低头，然后开玩笑地朝着中本悠太的脸呼出一口烟雾，呛得对方眼角沁出了泪水。

“你吸了我的烟，你就是我的人了。”

“跟了我吧。”

Scene 4

李泰容在十九岁生日那天第一次学会了开枪。

“呀中本悠太你动作快点好吗？” 

李泰容倚在洗手间门框上，看着里面的人正不断尝试着系上面具后的幼绳。

“你闭嘴……啊我戴不上啊！”

李泰容忍受不了正在咆哮的中本悠太，再不出门的话就来不及了，他上前帮对方整理着缠在后脑勺上的面具绳子。中本悠太趁机低头，奸笑着在帮自己整理绳子的李泰容耳边吹了口气。李泰容冷着脸瞄了他一眼，然后很快就帮他戴好了面具。

两人透过面具上的两个小孔看着镜子里的自己，小丑面具上那个猩红大口笑得扭曲狰狞。

李泰容和中本悠太不约而同地相视一笑。

两个人手脚麻利地溜进了银行金库。他们解决了看守的几个保安，打开了金库那道厚重的金属大门。

李泰容从旅行袋里掏出了一罐喷漆，摇了几下之后手脚利索的涂黑了闭路电视的摄像头，然后就开始搜刮金库里的财物。中本悠太拿着李泰容新买给他的摄像机，兴奋的拍着对方正忙乱地把金条和一捆一捆的现金塞进旅行袋里。

“生日快乐啊寿星！”

“你别只顾着拍！来帮忙啊！”

趴在地上的那个保安奄奄一息，却始终忘不了自己的职责。他摇摇晃晃的扶着墙坐了起来，然后把枪口瞄准前方。那个保安的胸膛和腹部因为被中本悠太的军刀刺得太深，伤口已经不断往外汩汩流出血水。受伤的保安视线变得越来越模糊，他依然费力地抬起了手，朝着不远处那团黑色的人影开了一枪。

不过他打偏了，铜色的子弹穿过了中本悠太宽大的卫衣袖子。李泰容见状，他眼睛都红了起来，有点暴走了。他从地上捡起另一个已经死亡的保安的枪，然后向着那个坐在地上的人，手指毫不留情地扣下扳机。

“呯”

一枪毙命。

这是李泰容人生里开的第一枪。

突如其来的枪声惊动了银行里的人，有人按下了桌子下的警报器，瞬间整个空间都充满了刺耳的警报声。李泰容管不了地上还散落着钞票黄金，他抄起地上被装得满满的旅行袋，拉起中本悠太的手，按照原路逃了出去。

“痛吗？” 

“痛什么，不就是手上破了个洞么。”

李泰容低头专注地包扎着中本悠太手臂上的伤口，他放轻了手上所有动作，生怕把人扎痛了，然而受伤的那个人还是吊儿郎当的哼着小曲，一脸的满不在乎，大概手臂中弹对他来讲跟掉了几根头发没两样，倒是李泰容比他还紧张。

“倒是你。” 

中本悠太的手指细细摩挲着李泰容身上深深浅浅的伤疤。

“痛吗。”

对方没接话，只是低头轻轻地吻了中本悠太的眼帘一下，然后用湿毛巾擦拭着手上的血迹。

中本悠太一个翻身就靠在李泰容裸露的胸膛上，他把玩着李泰容刚才从银行里带回来的手枪。他举起手上的枪，开玩笑地指向李泰容的头。

“乖，别闹。” 

李泰容依然专注在擦拭手上的血。中本悠太的血在手上干涸了真的很难洗掉，有些还嵌在指甲缝里，清理得很困难。他现在两只手都充满了血的铁锈味，令他有点想作呕。刚刚嵌在中本悠太手臂肉里的子弹头被李泰容挖了出来，他看着那块染满了鲜血的小金属，他害怕了，双手颤抖着点上根烟，抱住了面前的人。

中本悠太把李泰容夹在唇间的香烟拿走，然后吻上了那张残留着烟草味的唇。

“Happy birthday, my boy.”

在踏进十九岁这一天，他开了枪，他杀了人。

从此一去不回。

十九岁的少年时代，像令人上瘾的罂粟，也像灼烧喉咙的威士忌，炽热而令人癫狂。

越堕落，越快乐。

Scene 5

李泰容实在是太有能耐，他在地下赌场的排名以几何级数般的速度不断上升。

他的人气为他带来了一群敌人。他们恨不得这个跋扈张扬的少年终有一日能死在自己的刀下，或者是警察的枪口下。

不过李泰容倒是不太在意。信奉享乐主义的他，觉得活得一天是一天。

谁知道明天会不会突然就被别人一枪爆了头呢。

最近又有新的任务找上了门。地下组织想找李泰容帮忙劫走一颗正在东京市立博物馆展览着的钻石。那个组织给出的酬劳非常可观，可是条件是只能靠李泰容一人独自完成。

李泰容想了好久好久，最后还是接下了任务。送出回复的那天，他合上了电脑后呆呆看着窗外，他在阳台上坐了好久，抽烟抽得很凶。他低头一看，脚边已经堆满了一个个瘪了的烟头。

中本悠太身上只穿着一件宽大的衬衫，他起来的时候身边空荡荡，他赤着脚走出房间，在阳台那里找到了枕边人。中本悠太静静地从背后抱住了李泰容，贴近了他的脊背。李泰容真的很瘦，中本悠太那同样单薄的胸膛被他突出的脊骨磕得有点生痛。

中本悠太知道李泰容在想什么。毕竟五年感情，早就把对方摸了个透。李泰容没被吓到，他挨后，闭上眼，感受着身后那人的心跳。两个人没说话，维持着这个姿势直到傍晚。

中本悠太拥着李泰容，看着窗外的景色从白天走到黑夜。

入夜的都市比白天还要繁华。酒吧街、红灯区陆陆续续亮起招牌的霓虹灯，新宿摇身一变成为了一个不夜帝国，日不落，夜不息。

中本悠太在镜子前画上眼线套上皮衣，李泰容穿上他那双身经百战的Dr Martens。

东京是属于这两个少年的游乐场。

Scene 6 

“干完这一票，我们就跑吧。远走高飞，不要再回来这个鬼地方。”

“好。”

Scene 7

李泰容和中本悠太把之前劫来的珠宝拿去黑市交易，得到了一笔很可观的钱。他们拿着一部分，买了一辆中本悠太想买很久的旅行车。他们经常要转换躲藏地，所以家当不是很多。两个人把要带走的东西都搬了上车后，李泰容把旅行车开到了家附近的一片空地上。

李泰容不知道从哪里搞来了一堆线装烟火。两人拿着几根被点燃的烟火，在空地上追逐着彼此。

名叫生命的火焰正像这些烟火一样不断奋力燃烧。

“这真的很像流星雨呢。”

中本悠太慢慢停下脚步，呆呆看着手里的烟火低声呢喃。

“那你向它许个愿。”

烟火燃烧而发出的光芒像美丽的星光般照亮了中本悠太的脸，跳动着的光芒仿佛看到了深秋的流星雨，李泰容看着面前正专心地双手合十许愿的人看得出神。

他悄悄掏出手机，留住了这一刻。

玩累了的中本悠太坐在车门的阶梯上，仰望着漆黑的夜空，他很久没试过可以在繁华的东京看见仙后座。深秋夜晚的凉风向两人阵阵袭来，李泰容抖开了一条毛毯，从后包裹着自己跟怀里的人。中本悠太被李泰容的体香和温暖的怀抱包围着，没过一会就倚着身后的人昏昏欲睡。

他迷迷糊糊间听见好像有人跟他说话。

“悠太呀。” 那双带着薄茧的手轻轻摩挲着自己的脸庞。

“等我回来。” 

Scene 8

李泰容实在是不能小看。他在博物馆开门之前潜了进去，很出色的完成了任务。很快博物馆的工作人员就会发现这颗镇馆之宝的失踪。

重机车的引擎声划破了清晨的宁静。李泰容拿着钻石骑车骑得飞快，他只想快点回去交差，然后跟中本悠太一起离开这里。

李泰容记得中本悠太说过想去北海道。

那就去吧。

永远不会再回来了。

任务的委托者显然对李泰容的能力和结果很满意。他笑着用手上装满钞票的皮箱换取了李泰容手上的钻石。李泰容认真确认过钞票的数目没问题之后就打算转身离开。

委托者上前追问李泰容，能不能再找他帮自己，不过李泰容冷着脸一口拒绝了。委托者耸耸肩，表示自己不在意。

事情的发展超出预期。

李泰容没想到那个人居然会杀人灭口。

当他听到委托者掏出枪支的声音时，已经太迟了。一连几发子弹都准确地穿过了他的的心脏与腹部，他真的很残忍，李泰容想，连杀死自己的时候也不愿让他痛快地死去。委托者笑着弯腰拿走跌在地上皮箱后就扬长而去，只剩下躺在地上奄奄一息的人。温热的血液从弹孔处不断流出，李泰容感受到自己的生命正在快速流逝。

身体开始乏力，视线逐渐变得模糊不清。

他知道自己已经时间无多。

李泰容以前听中本悠太说过，人在频死的时候，自己的一生都会在眼前像走马灯一样走过。可是李泰容却看见自己的走马灯里只有着与中本悠太一起的这段日子。

一起疯狂过，堕落过，快活过。

对于李泰容来说，可能这段才是真正的人生。

李泰容现在终于知道，自己在道上招摇多年，到最后所有东西还是要还的。

自己现在应该能连着悠太的份一并还清吧。

在失去意识前，李泰容看见自己回到了十七岁那年的盛夏。

刺眼的阳光，闷热的下午，还有自己身旁那个笑得很好看的人。

“我叫中本悠太，多多指教。” 那个人吊儿郎当的说道。

“バカ. (白痴)。”

李泰容勾起嘴角，缓缓地合上了眼睛。

隧道里的灯光在眼前消失殆尽之时，他呼出了最后一口气。

Epilogue 

中本悠太裹着毛毯，一个人坐在旅行车的阶梯上。他用手机上网查看着北海道的租屋网站，穿着拖鞋的双脚踢着昨天晚上留下的烟火渣子。

李泰容一大早就出去了，到了中午还没回来。

这一定是个很不容易的任务。中本悠太想。

坐了半天觉得有点无聊，中本悠太走回车里，从李泰容的睡衣堆里摸出一包烟。他学着李泰容平常的样子，用打火机点燃了一根烟之后放到嘴里吸了一口，却被呛得眼泪直流。

还是等泰容喂给我吧。

中本悠太一边踩熄烟头一边想。

Fin


End file.
